Welcome to the Grid
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: a young girl is thrown into the Grid after getting electrocuted by her computer and caught by the Sirens. "Zuse used to believe in Users." Gem spoke, her eyes glinting. I was silent for a moment. "Take me to see him." Castor/ZusexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Grid**

Summary: a young girl is thrown into the Grid after getting electrocuted by her computer and caught by the Sirens. "Zuse used to believe in Users." Gem spoke, her eyes glinting. I was silent for a moment. "Take me to see him." Castor/ZusexOC

_**Chapter 1**_

With a loud thud, I landed on the hard floor that sent shock waves through my body. I groaned, my body aching with each breath taken. My body ached so bad that it was very hard to get up. "Get up….you're not a weakling…" I whispered harshly to myself and forced myself to get up.

It was very hard to get up, seeing how I was just beaten nearly to death earlier. Enemies, pfft. Waste of my time and getting my ass kicked. Then I walked my bloody ass home, touched my computer and got electrocuted by it.

"Where am I…?" I muttered, looking at the ground. The ground was dark, yet luminated with blue glowing strips. "Huh…?" I looked up and gasped. I was surrounded by tall buildings also luminated with blue glowing strips. The sky was a storm-streaked sky. Lightning flashed, lighting the area of where I was standing.

"Where the hell am I….?" I muttered, taking a few steps. Suddenly, everything began to spin and I collapsed onto my stomach, my cheek connecting with the ground. "Damnit….." I muttered before passing out.

…

Two people—men—walked down the road between the tall buildings of TRON City. Both wore suits that had blue circuitry. One looked young, while the other looked quite older.

Kevin Flynn sighed to himself, looking up at the sky as lightning lit up the area. He should've died, along with CLU. But no, Kevin Flynn found himself—and CLU—alive and well. The only thing was….CLU had no memories of taking over the system, none. He was just like when Kevin first created him.

"Is there something wrong?" CLU asks, his eyes meeting with Kevin's.

Kevin smiled and shook his head. He patted CLU's shoulder. "None. I was just thinking. Anyway, we should meet up with Gem to discuss a few matters."

CLU gave a nod. "Yes Kevin."

The two walked down the road when Kevin spotted something lying face down on the ground. "What….?" Kevin walked over, realizing the 'something' was a girl.

"What is it?" CLU asks, walking over.

"I think it's a…program…." Kevin's voice faded when he rolled the girl onto her back. "Oh….."

The girl was definitely not a program.

Blood was seeped through a few wounds; bruises covered nearly half of her face and neck. She wore a simply outfit of black jeans, a red shirt with a black jacket over it and knee-high boots. She looked between 17 and 19-years old. Her long dark brown hair was spilled across her pale face and on the ground.

"Is that…?" CLU didn't finish his sentence.

"Yes," Kevin felt for the girl's pulse and found one, strong. "A User. She's alive. CLU, pick her up and we'll take her to Gem."

CLU nodded and put one arm under the girl's knees and the other around her back, picking her up and following Kevin down the road.

….

"_You will learn to be silent." The cloaked figure tightened its grip on my throat, causing blood to drip down my chin. "You will kill your friends: Kevin Flynn, CLU and that flamboyant program Zuse." _

"_N-no…" I gasped. "I…will not." _

_The figure growled and tightened his grip even more. He, as I assumed it was a he by his voice, reached behind and pulled out his Identity Disk. "You will learn to keep silent." He hissed, his grip tightened. My windpipe cracked underneath his grip and suddenly I couldn't breathe anymore. _

_Satisfied, the figure let go of my throat, grabbing my left wrist instead and holding my limp body up. "You will kill your friends." _

"_N…no…." I wheezed, barely able to lift up my head. _

_The figure raised his disk and the sharp metal cut into the flesh of my left arm. I screamed out in pain as my left arm was sawed off and I fell to the ground. The figure grabbed the front of my suit and yanked me up. My legs were limp underneath him. His touch sent yellow circutry through my skin. The figure raised his disk above his head and then brought it down. _

"NO!" I yelled, bolting up. Beads of cold sweat ran down my face and I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath. My ribs groaned out in pain and I sighed, wiping my face with my sleeves. "G-god…." I whispered shakily. "What a dream…"

I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face in them, sighing. Suddenly, I heard a creak. "I thought I heard something." A male voice says.

I lifted my head to see a man, probably in his early 50's and wore a suit with the same blue glowing strips. My eyes slightly widened. _Oh god…I can't be…..in the world of TRON…..this is not happening. _My mind screamed.

"How do you feel?" the man asks.

"Um….." I stammered. "Sore….I guess….."

"I know what'll do the trick. There's a bathroom connected to this room. Take a nice, hot bath and it'll ease the pain. Come out when you're done." The man said and left without another word.

**26 minutes later…**

After my nice, hot…..yet weird bath, I put my clothes back on and dried my hair. I sighed, feeling my ribs also sigh along with me. The bath did help ease the pain of my sore ribs.

"I gotta tell them who they are….." I muttered and left the bathroom, turning off the light as I went and left the bedroom, hearing talking down the hallway.

"This User seems a little…."

"Weird." I heard Kevin Flynn finish.

I sighed and then walked into the room (which looked like a living room), gaining the attention of everyone. "Okay, before you ask anything, I need to tell you all something."

**30 minutes later….**

Everyone stared at me like I had grown another head. I sweat-dropped.

"That…..sounds so crazy." Kevin laughed. "I mean, we don't even exist."

"But you exist….to me at least….." I said quietly. "I don't know how or why I came here…but I need to find a way home."

"The Portal is your own way home." Gem spoke and approached me. "But it is not open. Come with me. I will give you better clothing."

I nodded and followed her for a while, until we came to a large, spacious room with two sarcophagi on each wall and a platform in the middle of the room. Gem led me to the platform as the sarcophagi opened and 3 more women walked out, approaching me from all sides. Gem and one of the other women raised their fingers and a beam-like light was produced at the end. They then cut through my clothes and I was left in my undergarments.

I looked down at my feet as a suit began to materialize onto my skin. One of the Sirens went to the wall to the left of me as it opened, reveling armor. She picked up the armor and began placing it onto various places on my body, including my torso, arms and legs. My suit covered my body, but my neck, shoulders and biceps were left bare with a long black coat over my left shoulder, which my left arm was covered by the cloak and my right arm wasn't. I was watching in awe as blue circirty outlined my outfit. "Too cool….." I whispered.

"Identity Disk." Gem said to one of the women. The Siren nodded and grabbed the disk from the wall, walking behind me and locking it on my back. Gem smiled at me and I realized she looked like a vampire goddess. "How is that?"

"Much better, thank you." I answered.

Gem nodded. "It is strange that you know everything about us User, but I guess where you come from, it doesn't matter."

I blinked. "It matters to me…."

"And I believe you know of my good friend Castor, the _End of Line _club manager?" I nod. "As in Zuse?"

I nodded again.

"Zuse used to believe in Users." Gem spoke, her eyes glinting.

I was silent for a moment. "Take me to see him."

Gem smiled. "Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Gem held onto my arm as she pressed the button on the windowed elevator. Within two seconds, it was going up to the tallest floor of the tallest building in TRON City. I looked out the window at the storm-streaked sky. "This place is nice." I spoke.

Gem smiled. "It is nice…before CLU took over and now it is nice again."

"How come CLU didn't have any memories of taking over the Grid?" I ask.

Gem gave a small shrug. "We do not know. Kevin Flynn decided it is for the best for CLU not to find out. We all have merely forgotten and accept CLU as our comrade now."

I was silent for a minute. "What is Zuse like?" I was a little curious.

"Flamboyant, vivacious…among other things." Gem replied. "He is a little strange when people first meet him."

I snorted. "I can understand that."

Finally, the windowed elevator reached the top and the doors opened, reveling programs with white circuitry in the entrance. Gem lightly tugged on my arm, signaling for me to follow her as she nodded to the programs. They nodded back and we walked into the _End of Line_.

Music poured into my ears as we walked in. Programs were laughing and talking among themselves and the programs either had white or blue circuitry. "Jeez….this place must be a hotspot for programs." I said to Gem.

Gem smiled.

"I am so sorry, but Zuse is…..preoccupied at the moment. I'll give him your message and see if he'll get to you later on." I heard a male voice say. Gem and I stopped about 20 or 25 feet away from a man who was talking to a group of programs wearing black suits with blue circuitry.

"Wait here." Gem said and let go of my arm, walking up to the man and whispering to him.

The man's gaze went over to me and he nodded. He then looked back to the group of programs. "If you'll excuse me, I have some….important matters to tend to." He smiled to the programs and then walked over to me, Gem right behind him. "Well now, who do we have here?" he asks.

"Um….." I stammered. "My name is Shell."

"Shell, huh? Is that a nickname for your full name or something?" he asks, his eyes glinting with amusement. My eye twitched. I could sense that my nervousness amused him.

"It's none of your business actually." I replied. "Shell is all you need to call me."

He smiled. "Very well. I am Castor, your host!" he slightly bowed to me. "At your service." He stood. "So, are you a program? Say…for a company?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm a User."

Castor's smile faded a little. "Really? A User…..hmm, we don't get many Users here." He smiled again. "Alright then Shell, what can I do for you?"

"Zuse. I need to talk to Zuse."

"Y'know something," Castor took my arm and we walked through the club. "Everyone wants to talk to Zuse. Why not talk to me?" he pouted a little.

"I didn't come for your jokes." I said seriously. "I came to have a discussion….with you Zuse."

Castor stopped, along with me. He smiled at me and patted my hand. "Shall we uh….talk in private?"

…..

"Why did you think coming to me would help you get home?"

"I dunno." I looked out the window. "But I know I can't get home right now because the Portal is not open." I sighed.

Zuse smiled. "You are probably the strangest User I have ever met."

"And you're the weirdest person I've ever met." I admitted. "I was brought here…by just pathetic chance. Meaning I probably do not exist in my own world anymore. I'm probably nothing but a fragment in history."

"You seem like you did not like your world." Zuse tapped his cane against his shoulder.

I frowned. "I don't."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? What could be so awful that you don't like your home world?"

I shook my head. "There's too much violence, murder and prejudice. Besides…..I have no allies in my home world. I was…..very much disliked there."

"What about your family? I'm sure kids your age had families."

"I have no family and I'm old enough to be on my own." I replied, leaning back against the soft, leather white couch. "I stopped depending on my family when I was 14."

"But you are way older than that, correct?" he asks with a smile.

"It's not polite to ask a girl's age. All men, even programs, should know that."

Zuse laughed, glancing at Gem. "It seems we have a fighter here Gem. A good one too." He looked back to me. "You're a very brave User. What would happen if you talked to your superiors like that?"

"I have none. Like I said, I have no family." I said, frowning a little. "And to answer your question, I'm 18- years old."

…..

"That guy is a fucking weirdo." I whispered when Zuse finally left Gem and I alone. "I've met weirdos before….but he takes the cake."

Gem smiled. "You will like him once you get used to him. Zuse is an intelligent program."

"I can see that. Is he gay?"

"No, he is straight."

"A man like him would have a girl by now." I muttered. "Program, whatever the hell you call yourselves." I sighed and gently rubbed my side. "I am sorry, I just very stressed at the moment and I tend to get sarcastic when I'm stressed."

"It is alright." Gem gave a nod. "Zuse is like that whenever he is stressed. This is rare, since he is lively nearly most of the time."

"Have you ever seen him angry?"

"Once." Gem answered. "If it wasn't for me and a few other programs, he would've de-rezzed the person who made him angry."

I nodded. "So as in, never make him angry?" she nodded. "Okay."

"What are you two still doing up here?" Zuse said from the bottom of the stairs. "Come down! It's a club! The meaning is to have fun!"

I rolled my eyes. "And yet, he amazes me."

Gem and I walked down to the dance floor and just decided to lounge around in the lounging area. The food was good, I'll admit. Some strange things I've never had before.

"What are you doing now since the…..war is over?" I ask.

Gem smiled. "We are currently rebuilding the TRON System, gaining back the programs' trust. CLU is back to where he was when he was created by Kevin Flynn, but programs still fear him or at least dislike him. But there programs who trust him and trust Kevin Flynn."

I looked down at my drink. "I wonder if I'll ever go home…"

"That's her! She's the one who destroyed my home!" a young, male voice suddenly shouted and I found myself tackled to the floor, an Identity Disk at my throat. The person in front of me was a program, looked about 15-16 years old with short, but spiked black hair and dark green eyes, which were filled with hatred.

A cold sweat appeared on the back of my neck. "W-what are you talking about?"

The boy pressed the disk closer to my throat, almost drawing blood. "Don't lie to me. I saw you destroy countless programs without mercy!"

"Daitaro!" a man shouted and pulled the boy off me. The man holding the boy back looked in his mid-twenties with slightly longer black hair and grey eyes. "I am sorry. He is confused with someone else-."

"I am not confused with someone else!" the boy shouted angrily, twisting in the man's grip. "It's her!"

I sat up, looking at Gem and then Zuse, who both gave me looks. "My dear boy," Zuse said, turning to the boy. "I am afraid you have mistaken Shell with someone else. She has been here the whole time."

"Daitaro," the man said. "The girl you saw, you said she had light hair. This one has dark."

The boy stopped struggling and suddenly, tears began to roll down his cheeks and he sagged in the man's grip.

I used the couch to help me stand up, my body shaking a little bit. Zuse glanced at me. "Are you alright?" he asks.

Without one word, I shoved my way through the crowd and went into the ladies bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

I didn't know how long I spent in the restroom, but my eyes were puffy and red and they hurt too. Nobody came into the restroom. _What was that boy talking about? Destroying countless programs? His hometown? _

I heard the door open. "Shell." Gem spoke.

I sniffled. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

I stood up and unlocked the stall, walking towards her. "I guess so…." I sniffled again and sighed.

"The boy admitted to mistaking you for someone else. He's out there to apologize to you." Gem said. "Come out whenever you are ready."

I nodded and she left. I stood there for a moment and rubbed my eyes before going back out.

"I am so…..so sorry." The boy said to me, sorrow in his voice. His eyes were puffy and red too. "I mistaken you for someone else…"

"Who?"

"Daitaro and I are the only ones who survived the merciless killing of our hometown." The man replied, his arm around Daitaro's. "The program that is responsible for this….looks just likes you, except she had lighter, more like silvery hair."

"_You will learn to be silent." _

"_You kill kill your friends. Kevin Flynn, CLU and that flamboyant program Zuse." _

"It's…alright…." I said quietly, remembering the words the figure said from my dream.

The man nodded and spoke soothing words to the boy before leading him out of the club. "Well…." Zuse spoke. "That was unexpected."

I sat down beside Gem, wrapping my arms around myself. Gem glanced down at me. "Something is bothering you." Zuse spoke before Gem could. "A dream perhaps? Or maybe….a nightmare?"

I looked down. "It's better if we don't become friends….everyone I love, I lose."

Zuse smiled a little. "Oh, believe me. I don't plan on de-rezzing anytime soon. I know we just met a few hours ago, but I like you Shell. You're a very brave User, almost as brave as Kevin Flynn."

I blushed a little. "Uh….thanks, I guess….."

"So, what is bothering you?"

My eyes narrowed a little. "Before I woke up, I had a dream…no, a nightmare actually. There was this program…it was definitely a man and he told me…to keep silent, that I was to kill my friends. Kevin Flynn, CLU….and Zuse."

"Could you see this programs's face?" Gem asks.

I shook my head. "His face was hidden by his hood. But everything he touched…..seemed to…die around him. His circuitry was yellow…and he…..felt so evil….."

Both Gem and Zuse exchanged looks. Then Zuse looked back to me. "My dear, the program in your dream is not a program."

I blinked. "Not a program?"

"No. The person in your dream, his name was Abraxas. He was an Alpha-class ISO that evolved into a computer virus." Zuse explained, lightly tapping his cane on the ground. "CLU created Abraxas to infect the entire TRON System so CLU could destroy the remaining ISO's. Fortunately, Kevin Flynn created a system monitor program named Anon. Anon defeated Abraxas, but he died sacrificing himself to save a friend."

"Do you think my nightmare could mean something…?" I ask.

"It could, since you have never met him before."

All of a sudden, I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder, gently squeezing. I looked up and saw a hooded Kevin. "Ah, Kevin Flynn." Zuse smiled. "How lovely to see you again."

"Don't get any ideas _Castor_." Kevin said. "My main priority is to get Shell home."

"Don't I ever get a say in anything?" I muttered. "I'm not going home. I don't want to."

"Shell told us of a dream she had," Zuse spoke. "Abraxas, I'm sure you remember him."

Kevin's hand left my shoulder. "Oh, I remember him alright. We were lucky enough to survive."

"Anon defeated Abraxas," I say. "How could he come back?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. "His….data could've been left behind." Kevin answered.

"What about Anon's?" I ask.

….

"Jeez….I can't believe this Recognizer is still here." Zuse mumbled. "To think it would've been de-rezzed by now."

"Cut the complaining Zuse," Kevin said. "We don't need it. CLU, help me lift up this thing."

CLU helped Kevin lift up the Recognizer and I looked under, seeing a figure. "I see something."

"Great! Get him out before we drop this thing!" Kevin struggled to get the Recognizer up.

I grabbed the figure's wrist and with all of my strength, pulled the figure out. Once he was out, Kevin and CLU dropped the Recognizer. Kevin knelt down beside the figure. "Anon…" he whispered. "He's still here….." he flipped the program onto his side and grabbed his Identity Disk, looking through it. "Yes….he sacrificed himself to save Quorra when they were thrown out of the Recognizer." He put the disk back on Anon's back. "I'll have to reboot him, but it'll take a while. CLU, pick him up and let's head back to my place."

As we walked through the wide, dark area, I began to feel….weird. I looked down at my arms, seeing my blue ciruitry begin to dim and then brighten up.

"_You will learn to be silent." _

I gasped and collapsed onto my knees, suddenly feeling like I couldn't breathe. It felt like my windpipe was being crushed by an unknown force.

"Hmm?" Kevin looked back to me. "What's wrong?"

"I…I can't…" I wheezed and collapsed onto the ground. Voices shouted and became disoriented as I tried to focus on the environment.

"Get her….reboot…Zuse. Pick her up!"

My eyes closed as I gave into the darkness.

…

I exhaled as consciousness began to return to me. My eyes finally pried themselves open and I found myself in the same room to where I woke up before. I then realized Kevin Flynn was sitting beside the bed. "What happened…?" I ask quietly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"You blacked out and kept wheezing for a while until we got you back here." He replied. "Since I'm too old, I had Zuse carry you back here."

I blushed at the thought. "Thanks…. My dream felt like it was coming true. It felt like someone was crushing my windpipe. That's why I couldn't breathe." I sat up with a small groan. "Anon, what about him?"

"He's rebooting right now. Should be up and walking around in a few hours or so." He replied. "Come, there are many things to discuss."

I followed Kevin out to the living/lounging area, gaining the attention of the people around. "Ah!" Zuse smiled. "She is intact."

I bopped him on the head as I walked past him. "Quit flirting with me Zuse."

"How could you accuse me of such a thing?" he pouted.

Kevin laughed. "Don't mess with her man. She'll rip your circuits out."

"Damn right I would." I yawned, pausing as I looked at Anon, who was lying on one of the couches. "How come he wasn't de-rezzed years ago?"

"Who knows?" Kevin shrugged. "Maybe we were supposed to find him."

I was silent. "What about…Tron?"

Kevin looked at the ground. "Tron fell into the Sea of Simulation. There's no way he can come back."

"Speaking of going back," Zuse said as he stood. "I need to get back to the _End of Line_. Programs will wonder where their host has gone." He walked towards me, put one hand on my shoulder and suddenly leaned down, giving me a peck on the lips. "Bye-bye programs!" he announced and left.

I stood there, mouth agape. My face was redder than the color of blood.

Kevin blinked. "Did…he just…..kiss you?"

Gem smiled. "He likes her."

I stood there, completely dumbfounded until reality finally kicked me in the face. "That….weirdo…just….kissed me….." I whispered. "THE BASTARD JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS!"

"I always did believe Zuse was…strange." CLU said.

I bit my lip. "That…..was much unexpected."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"_You will learn to be silent." _

I broke into a run and then jumped, spreading out the baton in front of me and the lightcycle formed underneath me, my helmet zipping to cover my face. With a rev, I zoomed down the road. I needed to get away for a while and think.

_Okay, so far, I've been transported into the world of TRON, taken in by Kevin Flynn, met Zuse who gave me a peck, had a dream about Abraxas murdering me and Kevin is now rebooting Anon, who defeated Abraxas before. _

"This is just so wrong….." I muttered and revved up, going faster into the Outlands. The terrain was rough, but my lightcycle could handle it. All of a sudden, a beam of yellow energy hit the ground in front of me and I swerved to the side. "Whoa! The hell-SHIT!" I yelped as more beams came down towards me.

One beam hit the back of my lightcycle and I yelled out as my lightcycle disappeared, the baton flying out of my hands and clattering on the ground. I rolled on the ground a few times before finally stopping. My helmet disappeared into my suit. "God…" I groaned. "The hell was that…?"

Suddenly, a feminine figure landed in front of me. We wore the exact same suits; except her circuitry was bright yellow and her helmet covered her face. "Who are you?" I ask.

The girl's helmet disappeared into her suit and long, silvery hair cascaded down her back and over her face and shoulders. My eyes widened. "No way….." I whispered.

The girl looked exactly like me; except her hair was silver and her eyes were dark grey. "My name is Tenembra," the girl reached down and grabbed my throat with one hand, lifting me up. My feet dangled some inches off the ground. She reached around to her back and grabbed her Identity Disk with the other hand. "And you are in my way, User."

All of a sudden, a disk hit Tenembra's and she yelled out, her eyes shooting off to look at the one who attacked her. She frowned. "Oh…..it's you Kevin Flynn."

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." Kevin said, grabbing his disk when it came back to him.

"Oh, on the contrary, she has everything to do with this. Without her, Abraxas will destroy every program and User he comes across." Tenembra sneered, her gray eyes locking onto my grayish-green ones.

"It would be wise to put her down," Zuse said, appearing out of nowhere.

"How the hell did you guys know where I was at?" I choked.

"We merely followed your trail." Zuse smiled. "You're a lot of trouble."

Tenembra gasped and I looked over her shoulder to see a program, wearing a black suit with blue circuitry and wearing a helmet, had his Identity Disk at the back of her neck.

"Let her go," Kevin began. "Or you will lose your head."

Tenembra laughed. "Fine." And she threw me across the Outlands, where I landed harshly on my back.

"Goddamn!" I groaned.

Tenembra whirled around, grabbing the program's wrist and kicking him in the chest. The program staggered back, but recovered quickly as Tenembra ran for her disk and grabbed it, throwing it at the program. The program blocked her attack and pushed her away.

Tenembra then noticed I was on the ground and a dark grin made its way onto her face. She threw her disk at me and my eyes widened.

SLASH

I cried out as the disk cut into the flesh of my left cheek deeply. Blood instantly began to drip down. Tenembra smirked. "Okay, I'll leave….for now." She grinned and used her baton to form her lightcycle, driving away.

I held a hand over my bleeding cheek as the others came to my side. "Shell, that was-." Before Zuse could finish his sentence, my foot ended in his face.

"Don't touch me." I growled. "Lord knows I would've castrated you when you kissed me…..pervert." I muttered. "Uh guys….where's CLU?"

Kevin froze. "Oh-no…."

…..

"CLU!" Kevin shouted as we ran back into the building.

"Ah, just in time." Tenembra grinned evilly, one hand holding up CLU by his neck and the other hand above his heart.

"No, stop! It's me you want!" I shouted. "Leave him alone!"

Her grin just widened and clutched the black fabric. Electricity poured out of her hand and into CLU's heart. His screams of pain were driving me crazy. "STOP IT!" I screamed, bringing out my Identity Disk. I lunged at Tenembra, knocking her to the ground and putting my disk close to her throat. "Leave…..him….alone." I snarled.

She just grinned and drove her fist into my ribs. I cried out and while I was distracted, she kicked me off, where I hit the corner of the couch. Tenembra grinned and did a quick, yet mock salute. "Maybe you'll jump off a cliff and save me the trouble of killing you myself." And she quickly ran out before any of us could stop her.

"Shit….ah…." I groaned. "CLU! Shit….." I crawled over to the program. "Is he-?" I stopped when I saw that he was beginning to de-rezz, starting at his feet. "No…"

Kevin shook his head sadly as tears appeared in his eyes. "CLU…..ah man…..I'm so sorry…."

CLU's breathing was shallow and he looked at his creator. "Kevin…"

"Can we save him…?" I ask quietly, a tear slipping down my face.

Gem shook her head.

I slammed my fists down on the floor. "Damnit! This is my fault! If it wasn't for me…..I told you….I lose everyone I love…I fucking love you guys like family…." The tears finally began to fall.

CLU was derezzed now up to his chest. "Don't worry man." Kevin said. "I'll find a way to bring you back….." that was the last thing Kevin said before the rest of the program was gone…

I sucked in as much breath as I could. "I'm gonna fucking kill her." I snarled and got up, going for the door when Zuse grabbed my arm.

"Trust me, going out like this, you're only going to get yourself killed." He said. "We need to have a plan before we do anything."

I yanked my arm away. "But you saw what happened! She killed CLU! And it's because of me! What kind of User am I…?" I let my head hang as the tears fell. "I'm the one who should've been de-rezzed…."

He sighed and pulled me to him, where I silently cried against his shoulder. Kevin was quietly crying and Gem looked awfully sad, but no tears spilled from her eyes. I just closed my eyes and sighed shakily, lightly gripping Zuse's coat.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

I quietly poked my head out in the living room, seeing everyone asleep. Zuse had apparently left hours ago to get back to _End of Line_ while Kevin, Gem and Anon stayed here.

I sighed and walked to the front door. "Sorry guys…but Tenembra isn't getting away with this." I whispered and left.

I drove through the city and into the Outlands. All that was on my mind was killing Tenembra before she killed anyone else. As I drove through the Outlands, I saw a bright yellow glow in the distance. As I got closer, it seemed to be a person.

But not just any person…

"SHIT!" I screamed, swerving and tipping over the lightcycle. I rolled on the ground a few times and the lightcycle landed on my legs. I yelled out in pain, tears coming to my eyes as I tried to push the vehicle off my legs, but it proved to be of no use.

I watched as the program…no…the virus, Abraxas walked over, put one foot on the lightcycle and pushed it off my legs without much effort. He then reached down and grabbed my throat with one hand, lifting me up until my feet dangled off the ground a few inches. "Y-you….." I choked.

"You will learn to be silent." Abraxas tightened his grip on my throat, causing blood to drip down my chin. "You will kill your friends: Kevin Flynn, CLU and that flamboyant program Zuse."

"CLU…" I wheezed. "Tenembra killed him…No….I will not…"

Abraxas growled and tightened his grip even more. He reached behind him and pulled out his Identity Disk. "You will learn to keep silent." He hissed and his grip tightened. My windpipe cracked underneath his grip and suddenly, I couldn't breathe anymore.

Satisfied, Abraxas released my throat, grabbing my left wrist instead, holding me up. "You will kill your friends."

"N-no…." I wheezed, barely able to lift my head.

Abraxas raised his disk and the sharp metal cut into the flesh of my left arm. A scream escaped from my throat as my left arm was sawed off and I fell to the ground. He grabbed the front of my suit and yanked me up. My legs were limp underneath him. His touch sent yellow circutry through my skin. Abraxas raised his disk above his head and then brought it down.

"ABRAXAS!"

The disk stopped, just inches away from my face. Abraxas looked to the left and scoffed. "Kevin Flynn….."

"Let her go!" Kevin shouted.

"Very well." Abraxas tossed me towards Kevin and Anon. I was motionless on my back, blood slowly trickling down my mouth.

…**..**

Kevin looked down at the User before him. Her legs were crushed, her left arm gone and her windpipe broken. Her eyes stared up, hardly even noticing him or Anon.

Anon instantly pulled out his Identity Disk and began to battle Abraxas. Kevin knelt down beside Shell, rolling her onto her side. She coughed harshly, blood splattering on the ground before her. She was dying. "There has to be something I can do….." he whispered. "I'm not going to let another one die….."

Abraxas finally had enough. "It seems I am not strong enough yet." He hissed. "When we meet again, I will kill you." And just like that, he ran. Just like Tenembra.

Anon made a small growl from underneath his helmet and put away his disk, walking over to Kevin and Shell. "Pick her up. If she doesn't get to Zuse soon, she'll die."

Anon nodded and picked up the small User, quickly following Kevin Flynn to the lightjet.

They arrived at _End of Line_ soon and got Shell inside. Her eyes were open, but she didn't seem to respond. Kevin knew she was slipping away.

"Zuse," Kevin hurried over to the program, grabbing his shoulders. "I need that vial."

Zuse's eyes widened when he looked over at Shell. "Oh my, what happened?"

"Abraxas happened." Kevin whispered. "I need that vial, now. She's dying."

The program nodded and led the three up to his private area. Anon set the unresponsive Shell down on the couch while Zuse looked for the vial. When he found it, he tossed it to Kevin. Zuse watched as Kevin opened the User's mouth and poured the liquid into her throat, making her swallow it. It was hard, seeing that her windpipe was broken.

There was silence for a few moments before they all heard bones popping and Shell erupted into a coughing fit, blood escaping from her mouth as she regained her breath. Zuse walked over, tapping his cane against his shoulder. "I guess it was a good thing I made that liquid."

Kevin sighed, standing up. "Zuse," he grabbed the programs shoulders. "You're a freaking genius. I owe you for this one man."

Zuse smiled and shook his head. "It's what I do Kevin."

Kevin knelt beside Shell again as her coughing seemed to cease. Her breathing returned back to normal, but her eyes closed and she seemed to fall into a sleep. "She'll be alright. She'll be up and walking in a few hours." Kevin retrieved a wet cloth and wiped the blood away.

"Abraxas is back?" Zuse asks.

"I'm afraid so."

Zuse sighed. "Oh dear…..it's like Déjà vu all over again."

…..

"We need to do something. Whatever is going on with Shell, Tenembra and Abraxas, it needs to stop."

"What can we do about Abraxas? If he touches us, we'll be corrupted."

"There's something strange about our sleeping User Kevin. You realize how Abraxas was touching her and she didn't become corrupted."

"Maybe or maybe it's just because she's a User." I heard a sigh.

"Mm not polite to talk about the person who's awake…" I mumbled groggily, stretching my sore body, hearing a few bones pop. I put a hand on my head and sighed as I sat up. "What happened…?"

"You were attacked by Abraxas." Kevin answered. I looked up and saw Anon standing near Kevin with Zuse at the small bar. "He nearly killed you."

"How am I alive then?"

"I had a vial of liquid that is specifically used for Users, like Kevin and yourself." Zuse spoke. "It saved your life."

"Thanks…." I murmured. "What about Abraxas?"

"He got away."

Everyone was silent. "Zuse," Kevin turned to the club manager. "Can you watch Shell for a while? Anon and I have some things to do."

Zuse smiled. "Of course."

I hung my head. _Oh dear. _

**15 minutes later….**

My mind was definetley shut down. Nothing mattered to me right now as I took a sip of my strong drink. "Whoa there missy, I think you've had enough." The bartender said.

I looked up at him with dazed eyes. "Buddy, when I've had enough I'll tell you." I said. The bartender shrugged and went off to another customer. I may be drunk, but I can still see, hear and feel my surroundings.

"Well," Zuse said as he leaned against the bar. "I'm not sure you're quite old enough Shell."

"I'm 18-years old Zuse," I narrowed my eyes. "I can drink if I want to."

Suddenly, the DJ's changed the song to something more up-beat. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "I love this song! Come! We must dance!" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the crowd.

"I don't fucking think so." I muttered and yanked my wrist away. All of a sudden, I heard what sounded like a bark. I looked around and I heard the bark again. "I know that bark…"

Suddenly, a black fur-coated animal rushed towards me and into my arms. "Oh my god…..Flash!" I exclaimed, holding the animal up to my face. Flash's bright blue eyes showed excitement and his tongue came out to lick my face. "Flash….ya silly boy, how did you get here?" I held Flash to my chest, cuddling the puppy afectionatly.

"Is that a puppy?" Zuse asks, poking Flash.

"Yes." I purred, nuzzling Flash's soft, black fur. "He's mah baby."

Flash barked and licked my face again. Zuse smiled. "So, about that dance…." He went to approach me and Flash barked at him. I held up Flash to Zuse's face. The two stared at each other for a moment before Flash licked him.

"Oh, you're so cute Flash!" I squealed, cuddling the puppy like a baby. "I think he likes you Zusey-boy." I giggled, kissing Flash on the top of his head.

"Any reason to call him Flash?" Zuse asks with a smile.

"Cause he's fast, that's why." I slurred. "I think I need to go lay down, I feel kinda dizzy…"

And I passed out right there on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Well….technically she didn't pass out.

Just fell on her arse.

Shell shook her head, trying to focus her eyes on the program before her. "I think I need to lie down…" she groaned, holding a hand to her head.

Zuse chuckled and shook his head. "I believe that would be a good idea." He gently took her arm and pulled her up. "Can you walk?"

She nodded. "I ain't that drunk Zusey-boy."

Flash barked.

Zuse shook his head as he walked behind the User up the stairs. She yawned and plopped down on the couch. "I think that's what I'll call you from now on." She grinned. "Zusey-boy! It has a nice ring to it!" she snapped her fingers and looked at him drunkenly. "Ah…..I'm so drunk…"

He tapped her shoulder with his cane. "Just lie down and get some rest. You've been through some rough things."

"You wanna lie with me?" she raised an eyebrow, yawning.

"What?"

"Oh come on Zusey-boy!" she exclaimed. "I know you like me. Gem told me herself."

Zuse frowned a little. "You're drunk Shell. You don't know what you're saying."

"I may be drunk, but I'm speaking for myself Zusey-boy." She yawned again. Flash whined and she stroked his head. "I think you're pretty Zusey-boy, better than some of the guys in my world." She yawned again and grabbed a pillow, lying down on the oh-so-soft couch. She grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the couch and yawned once again as she pulled it over her body. "Yep…..better than some of the guys in my world….." she mumbled as her eyes closed. Flash barked at Zuse and then curled up beside her chest, falling asleep himself.

Zuse was silent for a moment and then he smiled to himself. "Yes. I do like you Shell." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She moved a little in her sleep and smiled to herself.

…..

"_Zuse!" I yelled out, catching my Identity Disk. "Let go of him Abraxas!" _

_Abraxas held up the struggling program by his neck. "I think not." He raised his disk above Zuse. _

"_NO!" I screamed and ran at Abraxas, tackling him. He dropped Zuse and we both fell off the bridge and towards the Sea of Simulation. I heard shouting from the bridge above us and with a loud splash, we both hit the water. _

_Abraxas immedtially began to sink, struggling to get out of the water. I watched as he slowly de-rezzed. I looked up as I sunk deeper into the water, my arms and legs slightly up from the pressure. _

_I wasn't going to escape this. _

_My circuitry slowly faded as I sunk deeper. Darkness began to cloud my vision and my eyes closed as one thought came to my mind. I'm sorry Zuse…..was my last thought before everything went black. _

I gasped, bolting up and breathing heavily. That dream felt so fucking real…

Flash barked and I I stroked his head. Then the pain in my head came. "Ah…my head…" I groaned.

"That's what happens when you get drunk." Zuse said as he handed me a glass of liquid and a couple pills. I snatched them from him and swallowed the pills without much effort.

"Thanks." I yawned. "Man, how long was I out…?"

"For your User hours, it would be about 8 hours." He replied. "You seem bothered, again."

I sighed and shook my head. "I had another dream."

He sat beside me. "About what?"

"Well…all of us were fighting Abraxas. He had a hold of you and was going to kill you. But I stepped in and tackled Abraxas…..the thing is…..we fell into the Sea of Simulation." I explained. "I couldn't swim to the surface nor do anything to save myself…..so I just let myself sink."

"Your last dream came true, correct?"

"Yeah…..and I'm worried this one is going to happen." I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. "For once in my life, I'm actually scared….."

The program took my chin, making me look at him. He smiled. "It's natural to be scared Shell. Everyone gets scared from time to time." He leaned, his cheek brushing against mine.

My face instantly went red. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"What I wanted to do for a while darling." He pulled back and then tilted his head, pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss. It was like a static shock went throughout my entire body as reality bit me in the ass. I heard Flash whining, but all noises drowned out as my eyes closed and I shyly kissed back. I felt him smile against my lips and he stroked my face gently.

Flash whined again and suddenly, I felt him crawl between us and get up into my face, making Zuse pull away and licked my cheek. I frowned. "Flash…." I muttered, but stroked his soft, black fur. "I think somebody's jealous."

Zuse picked up Flash by the scruff of his neck and set him down on the ground. "Now, where were we?" he kissed me again, with just a tiny bit of passion this time. My hands unconsciously went to his shoulders and began to slide up to his neck and before I could go any further, Flash bit my ankle.

"Ow!" I yelped and pulled away, glaring down at the puppy. I picked him up. "What is your problem silly boy?"

Flash panted and then licked my cheek. "Yeah, now you suck up to mommy." I mumbled. "He's definitely jealous."

Zuse just smiled and shook his head, patting Flash on the head. "He'll get over it eventually."

"Zuse!" Kevin ran into the room panting. "Shell…..it's…Tenembra. She has Abraxas with her." Gem was behind him.

Both Zuse and I stood. "Then we shall fight them." Zuse said.

"Here." I handed Flash to Gem. "Keep him company while I'm gone."

Flash whined and I kissed his nose. "I'll be back in a bit boy."

"Well then," Zuse looped his arm through mine as we walked down the stairs. "Shall we defeat them?"

I grinned. "You bet."

…

When we arrived, Abraxas and Tenembra were standing in the middle of the bridge, which was built over the Sea of Simulation.

"Ah," Tenembra said as we approached. "I didn't think you would come."

"Cut the crap." I said as Anon and I brought out our disks. "We came to fight, not to chat."

Tenembra laughed. "Very well. Abraxas, I'll let you go first."

Abraxas didn't move and instead, he turned towards Tenembra and lunged out, grabbing her throat. "Abraxas!" she choked. "What are you doing?"

Abraxas brought out his disk. "Doing what I should've done when you brought me back." And his disk severed her head. Tenembra's body was de-rezzed immeditally and I could only stare in shock.

"Well, at least we only have him to deal with." I muttered.

….

The battle carried on for what seemed like forever until my strength began to fade. I hit the ground harshly, my ribs groaning. "Abraxas! Put him down!"

I looked and gasped, seeing that Abraxas had a hold of Zuse's throat. "Maybe we could make an arrangement." He choked.

I stood and threw my disk at Abraxas, who easily blocked it. "Zuse!" I yelled, catching my Identity Disk. "Let go of him Abraxas!"

Abraxas held up the struggling program by his neck. "I think not." He raised his disk above Zuse.

"NO!" I screamed and ran at Abraxas, tackling him. He dropped Zuse and we both fell off the bridge and towards the Sea of Simulation. I heard shouting from the bridge above us and with a loud splash, we both hit the water.

Abraxas immedtially began to sink, struggling to get out of the water. I watched as he slowly de-rezzed. I looked up as I sunk deeper into the water, my arms and legs slightly up from the pressure.

I wasn't going to escape this. This was exactly like my dream.

My circuitry slowly faded as I sunk deeper. Darkness began to cloud my vision and my eyes closed as one thought came to my mind. _I'm sorry Zuse….._was my last thought before everything went black.

…..

The three looked down at the Sea of Simulation, seeing neither Abraxas's nor Shell's ciruitry. "She's not coming up…" Zuse whispered. "Can Users be….de-rezzed….?"

"No…..but if she's not coming back up, then she'll drown." Kevin replied sadly and laid a hand on Zuse's shoulder. "I'm so sorry man…I know how much you liked her."

The white program felt guilt run through his digital heart, hearing a small crack. He stood up, a tear escaping. "I…have a club to get back to….."

Kevin looked back down at the sea before he motioned Anon to follow him away down the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The waters of the Sea of Simulation were flat, calm. Lightning flashed in the sky, lighting up the bridge. All of a sudden, bubbles appeared on the surface and then two figures broke the surface. One hid his face while the other was a girl.

The guy dragged the girl to the shore, who coughed up water and groaned. The guy's helmet flew back into his suit, showing a young face with dark hair and blue eyes. The girl had long, dark brown hair and she suddenly coughed, the water of the sea coming out of her mouth. She rolled onto her side, coughing violently. "Ugh….." she groaned and rolled onto her back.

…

I pried my eyes open, blinking tiredly as I focused on my surroundings. I saw a guy kneeling beside me. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I shivered. "Just cold….." I answered and sat up. I looked at the guy. "Wha…..? I should be dead….I sunk into the sea."

"So did I." the guy replied. "My name is Tron."

"Oh….." I said quietly. "Nice to meet you. Name's Shell." I pushed myself to stand and he did too.

"Can you walk?"

I took a few steps and stumbled a little bit. Tron was about to grab my arm, but I shooed him away. "Don't. I can walk." I said and we both slowly walked to the city.

"Where are we going?" Tron asks.

"_End of Line_." I answered. "I need….to see Zuse."

"Zuse? You mean…."

I sighed and turned to the confused program. "Tron, I'm a User."

"A User?"

"Yeah. I got electrocuted by my computer and got zapped here." I answered. "I have no way of getting home though. The Portal isn't open."

"Maybe Sam Flynn will come back…." Tron said quietly.

"My world is different from Sam's." I then proceeded to explain to him about the TRON universe. He gaped at me. "I know. The others were like that too when I told them."

"Are you and Zuse…ah, what's the term you Users call it when you're….together?" he tried to think of the word.

I blinked. "Dating?"

"Yeah! That's it."

I sighed. "Dunno. He DID kiss me before I fell into the Sea of Simulation. But a kiss doesn't mean anything. I don't believe in love." And with that, we headed to the _End of Line_ club.

When we entered, I was instantly greeted by Gem. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "Shell, we thought you were dead." She said in a calm voice. "We believed the sea de-rezzed you."

I snorted. "Oh c'mon. Do you honesty think a sea is going to hurt me?"

She just smiled. "Come, Zuse is waiting for you."

I blinked. "Waiting for me?"

"He always had known you were alive."

"Oh…." I said quietly. "Makes sense."

We headed up the stairs and into the more private area. The program sat on the couch, head down. "Zuse," Gem spoke.

The program lifted up his head and his eyes immediately widened when he saw me. "Shell! You're alive!" he exclaimed, standing up and grabbing my arms. "But…..how?"

I shrugged. "No freaking clue."

He just smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "This calls for a celebration!" he said happily and then noticed Tron. "Ah! Tron, so lovely to see you boy!"

Tron frowned. I blinked tiredly. _Guess he doesn't like Zuse much. _I thought.

"Bark!" Flash barked and came running up the stairs, jumping into my arms.

"Flash! My wonderful baby-boy!" I said, giving him kisses. Flash barked and licked my face all over, nipping at my chin and hair. "Yes, I missed you too boy."

"Zuse!"

All three of us looked to see Kevin, Anon and two other people come up into the area. The other two people were a girl and a boy. Sam Flynn and Quorra. Kevin stopped when he saw me. "You're alive!" he laughed and hugged me, taking me off the ground and crushing my bones.

"My back…!" I cried out.

"Oh! Sorry!" he let go of me. "I have good news Shell! The Portal is open now, so you can come home with us since you have no way of getting back to your own universe."

I blinked. "Um…I don't know….." I glanced between him and Zuse. "What about Zuse…?"

"What about him?" Sam asks, arms crossed over his chest.

I looked down. "I want him to come with."

Kevin gave me a somber look. "I don't know…"

"Dad, I don't think that's a good idea." Sam whispered to his dad. "Zuse betrayed us, remember?"

"Yes, but now he's on our side Sam. I don't think he'll cause any trouble." Kevin whispered back and then smiled to me. "Of course he can come!"

But then Zuse shook his head. "Sorry, can't come. I have to stay and monitor the club."

"But-!" I began to protest, but then he smiled.

"You have your whole life ahead of you Shell. Find someone you'll be happy with. Now, if you will all excuse me…" and without another word, he brushed past me and down the stairs into the crowd.

Tears stung the corners of my eyes and finally trickled down my cheeks. Kevin turned to Anon. "Can you stay here and make sure no trouble comes up?"

Anon nodded.

"Just page me if you need anything. I'll have my computer on 24/7." Kevin finished. "Alright, let's head out." He took my arm and led me away.

….

We walked up the stairs that led up to the Portal and wind immediately hit our faces. It just looked like a giant beam that disappeared into the sky. Kevin took out his Identity Disk and they walked into the beam. "Shell, come on." Kevin said when I stopped.

I looked at the ground as the wind whipped through my hair. I sighed, a tear slipping down my pale cheek and walked towards the portal. I stepped inside, my hair whipping my face. I closed my greyish-green eyes. _Goodbye Zuse. _

And then arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me out of the Portal just as the others were beamed into the real world. My eyes widened. "What-?"

"Now, I couldn't just let you leave, now could I?" a cheery voice from behind me asks.

I gasped and looked over my shoulder. "Zuse! Wha-? What did you do?"

"C'mon Shell." he smiled, holding me tighter to him. "The real world. I know how difficult it has been living here, but I promise it will get better! Who knows! No more enemies might appear!"

"Zuse..."

"Yes my dear?" he purred, nuzzling his face into my neck.

I sighed, relaxing in his grip. "Nothing..." _What just happened?_

_**Chapter 8**_It had been a few days since Zuse pulled me out of the Portal and I was soaking in one of those weird baths. I remember that day clearly..._  
Flashback, three days ago.  
"What...the fuck do you mean I'm half program and half human?" _


End file.
